The Best Birthday Present Ever
by sweetfragrance
Summary: It has been a year since Naraku died. Inuyasha and Kagome are finally happily dating. As they dated, the desires they have felt for each other continue to grow, to the point that they cannot suppress it anymore. On the night after her birthday party, Inuyasha gave her a very special present... the best present that she had ever received. Rated M for lemon.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters. All the characters of this fanfic belongs to Rumiko Takahashi-san.

**Warning**: Contains Lemon! My first lemon fanfic about two of my favourite characters in the manga-verse. Reviews will be much appreciated. Enjoy!

Finally, the party was over, Kagome thought to herself. Her birthday party had been great. She had celebrated it with her family, friends, and loved ones at the modern era.

And most importantly, Inuyasha was there. He wore a blue shirt and black jeans, and wore a hat to conceal his doggy ear. He looked exactly like a normal human guy.

Okay, maybe normal is not the right word. He is so stunning that she had trouble taking her eyes off him. He looked more gorgeous than any other guy she ever laid eyes on.

"I'm so tired. Your friends sure are curious about our relationship," he sighed after the party was over.

"Haha, it can't be helped. It's rare for me to hang out around guys," she answered lightly. "And this is the first time I ever had a boyfriend, so it's natural for them to be surprised."

"So, tomorrow you still plan to have a party on the other side of the well?"Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, I want to celebrate my birthday with Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Grandma Kaede, and many of our friends back there. "

"I see. By the way, do you like my present?"he asked tentatively. "Of course,"she smiled,"it's a beautiful necklace."

"I'm glad you like it," he whispered to her ear, "I love you so much. "

Kagome grinned happily. "Then prove it. I want another present from you."

"What is it?" said a confused Inuyasha. " You want something else?"

"Hmm.. yeah. You see, I have booked a hotel room for the two of us this night. Let's spend the night together," she answered shyly, her face blushing red. "Do you understand what I mean?"

Inuyasha eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets. "Wh.. Wha..What are you saying?!"he asked in disbelief.

Kagome sighed, "Usually guys will be happy if their girlfriend offered to sleep with them. Why are you being so dense?"

"I... This is so unlike you. Are you serious?!"

"I'm dead serious. I want you, Inuyasha." She replied softly, blushing even a deeper shade of red.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. He thought that all this time he was the only one who harbored these dirty thoughts. He had been dreaming about making love with Kagome in his sleep since they started dating. And today, she is wearing a short dress that shows plenty of her smooth thigh and a hint of her bountiful cleavage. He had to forcefully avert his eyes away to avoid taking her right there and then.

"I want you too. All of you"he replied hoarsely. "Every single minute, my body ached to fuck you hard."

She widened her eyes, and smiled broadly. "Then what are we waiting for?"

They entered the hotel room together. The room was spacious, with a large king-sized bed on the middle. On the way there, both of them had been silent. But when the door closed behind them, the lust that they have been suppressing suddenly exploded.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his embrace. He felt her voluptuous body pressed against his hard muscles, stirring the animal desire inside him. He felt his erection began to harden.

He kissed her softly, slowly exploring her tender lips with the tip of his tongue. Then he plunged his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of that sweet hole. She sighed in pleasure, feeling the heat slowly build in her lower abdomen.

They continued kissing for a while. Then he started trailing kisses down her neck, slowly unbuttoning her dress and threw it away. He unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. He pushed her until she laid flat on the bed, pinned her arms above her head and spread her legs. She blushed hotly, feeling his hungry gaze on her now totally naked body.

He took a deep breath. She is extremely beautiful. Her skin is pale and soft, her waist is slender, with huge breasts that rises up and down. He trailed his eyes down her flat stomach and rested his eyes on her womanhood, which was freshly shaved. He swallowed the urge to pound his member to that hole right there and then.

Calm down, he thought to himself. If I go to fast she'll be unsatisfied. I need to make her sufficiently aroused until she is practically dripping, so she wouldn't feel pain when we finally do it.

He started to cup her breasts with both of his hands, and started massaging them gently. She moaned and arched her back, wanting more. He rubbed her nipples back and forth with his fingers, seeing them harden under his touch. Finally, he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked hard.

"Ahh!" A wave of pleasure is rippling from her chest to her nether region. She moaned and grunted as he played on both of her love mounds. Then she felt his hardness through his pants, pressing on her thigh.

She started taking off his shirt and unzipping his pants, and rubbing his shaft through the thin fabric of his black boxers. He moaned and clutched the sheets tightly. Then he removed her hands.

"What's wrong? Don't you like it?" she asked, confused.

He growled, "I liked it too much. If I let you continue, I'm scared that I can't hold back anymore"

She smiled. "Then don't hold back. I can't wait to finally have sex with you."

"But if I'm out of control I might become too rough and hurt you," he started breathing heavily, "I want your first time to be great."

"Awww, how sweet of you. Don't worry, a hot guy like you will be even sexier when being rough," she giggled. "Please hurry, my body can't wait any longer."

That comment was his last straw. He grabbed her face and started french kissing her wildly.

He threw his boxers away, and kissed her stomach down to her brunette curls. He licked the opening of her womanhood, inhaling the sweet scent of her damp vagina.

She gasped and asked in shock,"Inuyasha… I don't think I'll be able to handle that… OHHH!

He didn't listen to her pleas. He rubbed her clitoris back and forth, and drew letters with his tongue around her clit. Then he sucked on her nether lips, plunged his hot tongue inside, and devoured her.

"Ohhh… ahhh…Inu..yasha... uhhh… I….mmmmhhh …..I'm cumm….ing….ohhhhh!" She exploded and her juices flooded his face. He wiped it and grinned, "Do you like it, Kagome?"

She nodded furiously and said, "You're amazing. I've never thought such pleasure is possible to happen."

"This is just the beginning, honey." Inuyasha tried hard to control his pulsing erection. Seeing her climaxing has almost sent him over the edge. He was filled with the urge to thrust deep inside her and fuck her hard.

"Yes.. I'm sorry that I'm the only one feeling good. You can come too.."

He smirked, and rubbed the tip of his shaft on her opening. She pushed her hips, trying to get him inside her, but he still didn't advance.

"Kagome, are you sure you're ready?" he asked gently. "Yes, please.. please make love to me"

He thrusts hard into her hot and dripping wet vagina, and they both screamed with ecstasy. He pushed his shaft until it reached the hilt. "Does it hurt? "

She shook her head. "No, it feels so good.. Please don't stop!"

He started to thrust in and out, her hips raised up and down meeting his thrusts.

"Oh my god, you're so tight... and hot….. hah…." Inuyasha groaned, pleasure bombarding his brain.

He was panting hard from all the sensations she was giving him. The feeling of her walls tightly gripping him while he thrusts in and out nearly made him faint.

She raised her leg and move it up and down to increase the friction. That movement make him able to hit her most sensitive spots perfectly. She was moaning and screaming his name and he thought it was the most beautiful music he have ever heard.

"Ohhhh… ohhh.. ehhh.. Inuyasha….uhhh…. ahhhh….ahhh..ahhh….AAAAHHHHHH!"

They both reached climax together.

She felt the world shatter into a million pieces as she felt her first orgasm rippling through her body. She felt his hot sperm spreading on her abdomen, warming her to her very core.

Inuyasha felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He knew sex with Kagome is going to be awesome beyond dreams, but this was unimanginable even in his wildest dreams. And yes, his dreams about her is super duper wild and dirty.

"You're wonderful, Kagome" He whispered lovingly on her ear. "You too. Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Let's do this everyday, five times a day,"he said."I heard more sex means a more healthy body."

"What an excuse, you perverted doggy", she giggled, "actually I want it to be ten times a day. My goal is to orgasm 20 times a day"

"20? Are you sure you can handle it?" he grinned ."Absolutely, that means you must make me orgasm at least twice per intercourse. Are you up to the challenge?" she teased.

"Gladly, my love", he answered, ecstatic that he has such an amazing, hot, sexy girlfriend. And they both laughed.

They fell asleep together hugging each other, with his manhood still deep inside her.


End file.
